1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a peptide, and more particularly, to provide a peptide having effects on promoting wound healing, collagen production, angiogenesis, activation of immunocytes.
2. The Prior Arts
After injury and surgery, most patients need a long time and certain food to recovery wound and energy. In early rehabilitation of patients, it is common method to get the proper foods, nutrients and drug which can help them heal fast and efficiently form injury.